Digital halftoning recreates an original shaded image using light and dark pixels. Varying the density and placement of the light and dark pixels in the resulting digitally-halftoned image approximates shading gradations in the original image. Inverse halftoning is a process of enhancing a digitally-halftoned image so that it more closely resembles the original shaded image.